pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2 - Enter the Ham-Hams! Transcript
(The episode begins as where we last left all the Small Pokemon, Hamtaro, Oxnard and Boss have finally met each other. Even Laura Haruna) Narrator: Last time our heroes Pokemon have finally meet Hamtaro. A Ham Ham that was very lazy and he always get into trouble. Soon they went into the Ham Ham Clubhouse to meet Oxnard a Ham ham who was gray and bigger than an average hamster. Boss a ham ham was not sure to keep the Pokemon out of danger but the ham hams think that it's okay to have the Pokemon on their side. As their fate in Ash's hands. Hamtaro: Come on Pokemon! Let's play together! (He, Oxnard, Boss and all the small Pokemon began playing together outside while out of the Ham-Ham Clubhouse as we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (The Unova regent Pokedex zooms in on screen as we cut to the episode title which is episode 2 and says "Enter the Ham Hams!") Hamtaro: (Reading the episode while Off screen) "Enter the Ham Hams!" (We cut to Laura Haruna's house home of the family The Harunas. Laura's Mom and Dad saw the good news that the Pokemon appears in their world which is on the television screen) Marian: Who are those little creatures that came out of nowhere? Forrest: These guys... They call themselves the Pokemon. Marian: Pokemon? Forrest: Yeah. Someone must have created them and came to our world. But who? (Then Laura Haruna came down the stairs and saw the T.V. news about Pokemon) Laura: Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Did you see that? Hamtaro has got his new friends which are Pokemon in my bedroom. Marian: We know, Laura. It was on T.V. Forrest: You're mother's right, pumpkin we all saw the Pokemon who came to a place called The Pokemon World. So we'll just give them a welcome to our home. Laura: You really mean it? Marian: Of course. Even Hamtaro and the other hamsters can welcome them as well. Why don't you tell your hamster to welcome the Pokemon. Laura: Sounds good. (She runs back upstairs to her bedroom where Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon were) Pikachu: Chaaah! Psyduck: Psy! Squirtle: Squirt! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Bulba! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Quil! Chikorita: Chi-ka! Geodude: Dude. Poliwag: Poli! Marill: Marill Mari! Venonet: Venonet! Charmander: Char! Vulpix: Vul! Togepi: To-ge! Hamtaro: Yeah. I guess you really like it here in our home which is our world. And without your trainers we won't know who are your trainers are until the other humans know. Goldeen: Goldeen! Horsea: Hor-sea? (Then Laura came back into her room and saw the small Pokemon and Hamtaro) Laura: Guess what, Hamtaro. My parents like to welcome the Pokemon to our world. Don't you want the other hamsters to welcome the Pokemon by introducing to themselves? Hamtaro: Uh-huh. Thanks for reminding me about how to introduce to the Ham-hams. Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu! Piplup: Pip-lup! Axew: Axew! Buneary: Bun-eary! Pachirisu: Pa chi pa! Buizel: Buuuuui! Croakgunk: Croak! Turtwig: Tur-twig! Chimchar: Chim-char! Swinub: Swi-nub! Happiny: Happiny! Hamtaro: They said they be glad to be in the clubhouse with all the other Ham-hams. Laura: I knew you were saying something to me. (Looks at the clock and saw that it's time for school) Whoa! Look what time it is already. I gotta do something at school today. (She gets herself ready for school by packing her stuff for school like pens, paper, pencils and erasers) Gotta run wish me luck. (Now she got down the stairs out of her bedroom and goes outside to school on the sidewalk along with her best friend Kana Iwata as Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon saw through the window) Hamtaro: (In his head) Well, there goes Laura off to school with Kana. I hope my friends the Pokemon can meet my other friends known as Ham hams we don't want to get spotted by hunters. The only thing worse than hunters is that ferocious cat who was really smart that is today. I have to get the Pokemon to the Ham ham clubhouse right away. (Now to the Pokemon) Come Pokemon! Let's go to the clubhouse I'll meet you there outside! Pikachu: Piiii-kaaaah! (He and the other Pokemon gone out of Laura's bedroom and out of the house outside as Hamtaro goes his way through Laura's bed while saying "Ba da ba da ba da" he goes through the hole into the tunnel while saying "Tiki tiki tiki tiki" Then he went on the roof and jumps through the pipe by sliding down the pipe tunnel as he comes out into mid air and lands on Brandy the dog on his head saying "Oopa!") Brandy: Huh? (Hamtaro slides down off of him) Hamtaro: (Shows the small Pokemon to Brandy) Brandy, this is the Pokemon from out of nowhere. I'm taking them to the clubhouse today. See you later. (He walks off with all the small Pokemon) Brandy: (Yawns) Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pika! Corphish: Cor cor corphish! Treecko: Treecko Treecko! Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip! Torchic: Tor-chic tor! Skitty: Meow meow! Lotad: Lo-tad tad tad tad lotad! Munchlax: Munchlax! Bonsly: Bonsly! (Then Oxnard and Boss came by to Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon) Oshawott: Oshawott osha osha osha oshawott! Snivy: Sni-vy vy vy vy vy snivy! Tepig: (Squeals) Pig pig pig te-pig! Oxnard: Oh good morning, Pokemon. Morning Hamtaro. Probably the Pokemon haven't recognized me huh? Hamtaro: They sure do. What do you think my Pokemon friends? Emolga: E-mol! Pansage: Pan Pan Pansage! Scraggy: Scrag scrag scraggy! Axew: Axew axew axew! Boss: Hamtaro! Hamtaro: Yes? Boss: You're Pokemon don't know what they're saying because they always say their names. Just falling behind Oxnard with them on the double. If your Pokemon want to be as fit as I am you gotta look sharp. Hamtaro: Well... Okay. If you say so, Boss. Boss: Conciders yourself lucky to have them on your side. I hope those hunters won't know we're talking about are not friends with us Hamsters because they so human. Cupitly march! (He walks off then Hamtaro, Oxnard and all the small Pokemon follow as the Pokemon smiles as they say their names) Psyduck: Psy! Psyduck! (They walk to the Ham Ham Clubhouse before they do Team Rocket known as Jessie, James and Meowth are hiding in the bushes looking at the Pokemon) Jessie: What are those rodents with all the Pokemon? Meowth: Allow me to know this one. The Pokemon are on the hamster's world where animals, other humans and Hamsters live. They're Ham-hams and they go on big adventures. James: It's certainly very rare and very cute indeed. A perfect gift to the Boss. Jessie: We'll catch them and that Pikachu and the other Pokemon as well. I think we smell a plan going on today. Meowth: Perhaps we will. (We cut to Laura, Kana Iwata and their friends in school as they talk about Pokemon who came from the Pokemon world) Kana: What? Did you say that Pokemon came to our world? Laura: Yeah. My hamster Hamtaro finally met them when the Pokemon are in danger as they are about to get eaten by that mean ol cat. I know Hamtaro is always getting into trouble but now the Pokemon? How good is that? Kana: I love Pokemon. Even know my hamster Oxnard finally met them all from different regions. June: Hey. Do you think my hamster Pashmina can meet the other Pokemon who just moved here? I'm sure she'll love them. Kylie: And I'm sure that my hamster Penelope will love them as well. Laura: Sure. I just hope that Travis will love Pokemon too. (We cut and pan to Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss and all the small Pokemon outside heading to the Ham-ham clubhouse as they stopped walking toward that place and they're on the grass fields where that Oak tree of a Ham Ham Clubhouse is) Boss: Boys, I invited some of the Ham-hams to show what Pokemon can really do before they came here. Oxnard: So... Whoever knew what they're names are. We know Pikachu. But I don't know the other Pokemon names. Pikachu: Pika pika. Hamtaro: But... (laughs) I know all the Pokemon names. They're maybe small like me but they pack a powerful punch. Boss: Don't you worry. I'm sure all of us Ham-hams are here to protect the Pokemon from hunters and cats. Hamtaro and Oxnard: What hunters? Pikachu: Pika? (Then Dexter and Howdy two ham-hams who are males came toward Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss and all the small Pokemon) Dexter: The hunters! known as evil team members! Howdy: (Laughs) You, said it Dexter ol' buddy. Hey who are all those rodents doing in our world? I'd say their Pocket Monsters to us ham-hams! (Laughs) Hamtaro: Very funny, Howdy. Dexter: I'd still say that he's not funny while wearing that apron he's wearing on his belly. Pashmina: (Off screen) Hey! Ham-ha everybody! (She and Penelope two more ham-hams who are females came toward the five ham-hams who are males and all the small Pokemon) Hi, Hamtaro. Who are your new friends? Introduce us. Howdy: Yeah who are they anyway? Hamtaro: Oh right. This is the Pokemon who came out of nowhere! That's Pikachu and his friends. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Charmander: Charmander! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Geodude: Geodude! Vulpix: Vul-pix! Psyduck: Psyduck! Venonet: Venonet! Poliwag: Poli-wag! Horsea: Horsea! Goldeen: Goldeen! Togepi: To-ge-pi! Eevee: Ee-vee! Hamtaro: Isn't that cute? Pashmina: Nice to meet you, Pokemon. I'm Pashmina. And this is Penelope. Penelope: Ookyoo Ookyoo Ookyoo! Howdy: And I'm Howdy! (Waves his broomstick sweeping like crazy) Dexter: I'm Dexter and I used to be a really smart as an average hamster. I'm wearing eyeglasses. Hamtaro: No kidding. All those Pokemon want some eyeglasses. Then they can learn how to read in their language as we speak. Yeah! (All the small Pokemon say their names excitedly as the scene fades to black. The scene cuts back to the school where Laura and her friends are in the classroom) Laura: I wonder what we can do in the classroom today. Kana: Yeah. I'm not sure what we can do today. June: Maybe our teacher is out today. Kylie: Yeah. Our teacher never gets out every day while we're here. (Then suddenly the lights went out as the smoke appears right of the children in the classroom as Dr. Zeggor comes in the classroom) Laura: What's happening? Dr. Zeggor: I'm afraid I'm got some bad news! Your old teacher Phillip Yoshi has himself into a big vacation or in a bad case of the dreaded illness!!! So I will be teaching you class from now on...! I am Dr. Zeggor! Your substitute teacher! Laura: Dr. Zeggor? Kana: As in the Dr. Zeggor? Dr. Zeggor: That's right. June: So what are we gonna do for today? Kylie: Yeah. Like we usually do in class. Dr. Zeggor: Very well. If you just pull out your paper work from last years school. As you noticed your papers and tests will all correct by getting your test grades 100%. Laura: This remind me of the test when I just showed it to Hamtaro and my parents. Kana: Great. (Then we cut to Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Dexter and all the small Pokemon outside the grass fields) Boss: Listen up! You Hamsters better take good care of the Pokemon and try to protect them from any hunters around. Last ones inside the clubhouse is a rotten Pokemon!!! (All the small Pokemon cheer excitedly while shouting out their names) Aww come on you guys! Is the names all you can say!? (Dexter and Howdy agreed with Squirtle and Bulbasaur) Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle, squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur bulba! Dexter: We agree with Squirtle and Bulbasaur. They're saying that we should be partners instead of the other humans I suppose. Howdy: He's right us cowpokes have to stick together with the Pokemon before we know it. Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Pikachu: Pika! Pika pika! Charmander: Charmander char char charmander! Boss: (To Hamtaro) I need your advice. These Pokemon friends of yours don't understand a word I'm saying. Maybe it's because they have been saying their names which they can't talk or anything. Hamtaro: Hmmm. (Suddenly the rain drop appear as it drops on the grass) Huh? Hamtaro and Boss: Ohhh. (The weather changes as it begins to rain as we cut and pan to Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Dexter and all the small Pokemon under a tree to take shelter from the rain and they do not get wet under that tree which is the oak of the Ham Ham Clubhouse. Dexter and Howdy realized what the weather would be if the weather is raining) Dexter: (Sighs) At least we found some ideas to take shelter from the rain. Howdy: Pretty add some advice if it's getting wet. Woobat: (Off screen) Woo-bat! All the Ham hams: Huh? (Then Woobat and Yamask one of Team Rocket's Pokemon in unova appears right in front of the other small Pokemon and the Ham hams and so were Serviper, Carnivine and Yammega) Serviper: (Hissing) SERVIPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Used haze to make a smoke at all the small Pokemon and the seven Ham-hams) All small Pokemon and the seven Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Then the net from Team Rocket captures them all in one bag sized dragging them all by Jessie, James and Meowth) Pashmina: MOMMY!!!!! All seven Ham-hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (All the small Pokemon screamed and shouted out their names calling for help) Jessie: Scream all you want you bad Pokemon. But this time you won't escape. James: You may allow us to introduce ourselves as we feel the need. (The Team Rocket model of Unova begins with a dangerous Team Rocket music) Jessie: Bringing the white light of evil into the future! James: Bringing the black portal which is unknown main universe! Meowth: And calling are names and the night of iturnity! Jessie: (Does her pose) The firey destroyer! I'm Jessie! James: (Does his pose) And... with thunderest emotions! I'm James! Meowth: (Does his scratching pose) Wisest of the wise! I am Meowth! Jessie, James and Meowth: Now gather... under the hands in the name of Team Rocket!!! (They're standing in front of the letter "R" as their model from Unova ends) All seven Ham-hams: (Stopped screaming) Team Rocket??? Hamtaro: Who's that? Jessie: Don't think about escaping cause we're bringing you back to the Boss as our gift. James: These nets will hold you from breaking free of that mess. Meowth: Except that we're the hunters of all Pokemon! Hamtaro: So that's the Hunters we're talking about! All Pokemon are afraid of Team Rocket! Pashmina: Someone help us! All the small Pokemon: (Shout out their names angrily) Meowth: What fools! There's no way you rodent Hamsters can escape with your teeth even if you break our nets through! Hamtaro: That's it! Guys! Chew through! (He and the others ham-hams chew through the net by saying "Paka paka, Paka paka, Paka paka, Paka paka" as they chewed the net down breaking it by freeing themselves. Then they ran out of the net by saying "Ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da!") Jessie and James: Whaaaat!? Jessie: Meowth what we're you thinking!? You said our nets it's Poke-proof! Meowth: I guess nets don't work on little rodents who are real Hamsters huh? James: They're getting away! Jessie: There's no way those little disgusting rodents aren't gonna get away with a fight! Serviper, Woobat, Yammega go after them! James: Carnivine, Yammask you too! (Woobat, Yammask, Serviper, Carnivine and Yammega goes after the Ham-hams but then Penelope trips and falls over on the blade of grass) Hamtaro: (Gasps and stops) Penelope! Penelope: Help me! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Serviper: Serviper!!!! Pashmina: Someone save her! Carnivine: Car-nivine! Woobat: Woo-bat!! Yammask: Yam-mask!! Boss: D'oh no! Hamtaro: Boss, you take Penelope and all the Pokemon and I'll take Team Rocket! (Runs over towards Team Rocket's Pokemon by giving them a cat and mouse chase as he seriously being chased by Serviper, Carnivine, Yammega, Woobat and Yammask leading them toward the river) Boss: Hamtaro! Pikachu: Pikaaaah Pi! (He and all the other small Pokemon free themselves out of Team Rocket's net as they go to save Hamtaro from Team Rocket's Pokemon by running in quick speed) Boss: Hamtaro! (Hamtaro stops at the edge of the river and almost fell down and turns around and saw Team Rocket's Pokemon who are about to pounce on him. Dexter, Pashmina, Howdy and Oxnard can't watch) Outta way! Penelope: Ookyoo! Hamtaro: Yaah! POKEMON ATTACK!!! (Pikachu and all the other small Pokemon got in front of Hamtaro and attacked all of Team Rocket's Pokemon) Pikachu: PIKKKKKACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHU!!!!!! (Used Thunderbolt) Charmander, Vulpix, Cyndaquil, Chimchar, Tepig and Torchic: (Used Flamethrower) Squirtle, Marill, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Poilwag, Buizel, Corphish, Lotad, Psyduck and Oshawott: (Used Water Gun) Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Pansage and Snivy: (Used Solarbeam as it gathers energy from the sun and shots it out) Pachirisu and Emolga: (Used Discharge) Axew: AXXXXXXXXXXXEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! (Used Dragon Rage) Scraggy: Scraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggy!!! (Used Focus Blast from it's hands) Venonet: Vennnnnnoneeeeeeeeeeeet!! (Used Psybeam) Buneary and Skitty: (Used Ice Beam) Croakgunk: Crooooooooooooooooooooak!!! (Used Poison sting) Happiny and Togepi: (Used Secret Power) Bonsly: Bonnnnnnnnnnnnnsllllllly! (Used Stone Edge) (All the attacks from the small Pokemon come together as it hits Serviper, Carnivine, Yammega, Woobat and Yammask by hitting Jessie, James and Meowth out of there by blasting them off into the sky once again) Jessie, James and Meowth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (The lights go "Ding!" As all the seven Ham-Hams and the small Pokemon run into the bushes) Munchlax: Munchlax! Hamtaro: Quick run! Boss: Right! Hamtaro: Move it! All the seven Ham-hams: Ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da! (They hide inside the bushes as Pashmina thanks the Pokemon for saving the Ham-hams) Pashmina: Oh Pokemon! You we're both such scaredly kids! You've been haunted by Team Rocket all this time! Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika-chu! Charmander: Char! Charmander! Squirtle: Squitrtle Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur bulba. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vul! Vul-pix! Togepi: To-gepi! Poliwag: Poli! Geodude: Geodude! Goldeen: Goldeen. Goldeen? Eevee: Eevee Eevee Eevee! Dexter: What are they saying? Howdy: I can't understand their language! Hamtaro: They said... We're not kids. Even if they we're, they're humans or trainers must be worried about them. Boss: I can't believe you've attack Team Rocket by blasting them off in the sky! Right a way to do that move! Oxnard: You are really great, Pokemon. I couldn't stop eating seeds. Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Pikachu: Pika Pikaaaah. Pika Pi Pikachu! Piplup: Piplup Piplup Piplup! Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Turtwig Turtwig! Pachirisu: Pachiripa! Buneary: Bun Buneary! Buizel: Bui Bui Bui Bui Bui! Croakgunk: Crooooooak! Happiny: Happiny! Hamtaro: They said... It was nothing really. We've been stopping Team Rocket ever since we we're with their trainers who are humans. Boss: C'mon! Let's all go to my place to celebrate the Pokemon's bravely! (Scene cuts back to Laura, Kana, June, Kylie and all the children inside the school in a classroom) Laura: I laugh so hard. Say do you wonder what will Hamtaro do with all the Pokemon he met? Kana: Sure. I love Pokemon even if they're not wild. It must be great for Oxnard to make friends with them. (Then we see Travis walking past by the girls and Kylie and June catch up to him) June: Hey Travis, wait up! Laura and Kana: Huh? June: We wanted to say it was a new year at school today. We're gonna learn some more about stuff in class today. Travis: Hmmm. Really? Well, do you know we're going to some sports again some day? Kylie: We'd love to and Laura and Kana will be impressed! (Laura and Kana are confused and blushed as the scene cuts back to all seven Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon near the oak tree of the Ham Ham Clubhouse) Boss: Here we are now follow me, Hamsters! (He leads all the six Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon inside a cave while entering the Ham Ham Clubhouse) Pikachu: Pi-ka! Emolga: Emol! Scraggy: Scraggy! Pansage: Pansage! Dwebble: Dweb! Oshawott: Osha Oshawott! Tepig: Te-pig! Snivy: Sni-vy! Axew: Eww! Boss: Okay. Pokemon, this will be your home where you belong to us hamsters. (Opens the door as He and all the six Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon came inside the clubhouse) Make yourselves at home! Lotad: Tad! Lotad! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow! Treecko: Treecko! Treecko treecko! Mudkip: Mud Mudkip Mud! Torchic: Torchic! Torchic tor! Corphish: Cor Cor Corphish! Munchlax: Munch Munch! Munchlax! Bonsly: Bonsly! Howdy: Do you really like this place or what? We ham-hams made our clubhouse by ourselves! Dexter: There's plenty of room where that came from. But remember we have no owners coming here to feed us Hamsters or Field Hamsters. Chikorita: Chika-ri! Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil! Totodile: To-to-dile! Marill: Marill Mari! Pikachu: Pika Pikaaaah! Piplup: Lup! Charmander: Char-man! Happiny: Happiny! Togepi: Toge toge piiiiiiiii! Pashmina: Boy those Pokemon are such kids all right. They're such curious children no matter what levels they're up to. Scraggy: Scraggy! (Used Leer) Scragggggg! Pashmina: Uh... I mean sure you're not the kids you are. Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Hamtaro: So Pokemon? Do you think you'll like our place since we can protect you from Team Rocket? Pikachu: Pikaaaa-chu! Axew: Axxxx-eeeew! Piplup: Pip-lup! Oxnard: I bet they said they'll love it here before you know who will show up to them. Boss: Now that... is how you make yourselves at home. (Laughs as the scene fades to black. The scene fades back to the seven Ham-hams and all the seven Pokemon when Boss said it's true. But they still don't get it) Hamtaro: Making Pokemon feeling themselves at home? That's not a bad idea. Hey! I know how about a makeover of our clubhouse! Oxnard: A makeover? Hamtaro: Yeah a makeover of our clubhouse. We'll turn our clubhouse into the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse together. Pashmina: A clubhouse just for the Pokemon and Hamsters? Wow! Just think to be like to be one of the Pokemon! Dexter: I know! We could be our trainers to them. Or maybe not because we might push them to hard. Howdy: I was thinking the same thing to all the small Pokemon that could fit in our clubhouse together. Hamtaro: What do you say Hamsters? Let's turn our Ham-ham Clubhouse into a Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse! All the Ham-hams and all the small Pokemon: "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" (They got to work of turning their Ham-ham Clubhouse into a Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse with poke-balls, rescue team badges, exploreration team badges and gym badges on the walls. Then Howdy sweeps up the floor picking up off the floor making it all clear and still the rugs are sky blue) Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika pi! Boss: March yourself over there, Pikachu. You can see yourselves as pictures and photos hanging up upon the walls. Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu! Pika. (He and all the small Pokemon hang the photos and pictures up on the walls of Ash Ketchum and his friends before their travels with memories. Scene cuts to outside of school where all the children are playing Scoccer) Laura: Look at Travis go. He's always very good at scoccer is he? (Travis kicks the scoccer ball into the net where the goaly is) Kana: You know. I wish I could kick that scoccer ball before my shoes need a retrim. June: At least we girls know how to play that sport game. Kylie: Before our school in the new year began. We've been talking about you know who in the classroom. Laura: Perhaps you're maybe right. I guess girls can play sports too. (Then Dr. Zeggor watches the children through the window before the phone rang until he answers it and calls Team Rocket) Dr. Zeggor: What is it? James: Dr. Zeggor! There's some new creatures we were about to give to the Boss. Dr. Zeggor: What? Who are they? How dare they protect the Pokemon as the gift for a one way ticket to Geovoni?! Jessie: Those little rodents, Their Pests! We're tell you who they are! Meowth: They were known as Hamsters! Small little Ham-hams are protecting the twerp's Pokemon! Dr. Zeggor: Hamsters?! Don't be ridiculous! How could that be so...? There's no such thing as Hamsters! Better keep on capturing all the Pokemon red handed and carefully don't realized not to be stopped by you know who. Jessie, James and Meowth: Yes sir! (We cut to all the small Pokemon and seven Ham-hams who saw a very special surprise with a smile as we see everything is now inside The Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse with lots of pictures of trainers, a phone booth from Professor Oak, badges and poke-balls. They'd jump for joy as they cheer on) All Seven Ham-hams: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (Oxnard: Wow It's incredible!!) (All the small Pokemon cheer and jumped for joy and excitement as they shouted out their names) Dexter and Howdy: (Laughs) Hamtaro, Oxnard, Pashmina and Penelope: (Cheer on happily. They'd stopped cheering as Boss speaks up) Boss: We did it! (They smiled as they laughed with a glee as we cut back to school inside the classroom again where Laura, Kana, June and Kylie are. Laura took out her journal with the picture with a hamster on it) Kana: Laura, you've brought your journal along with you. Laura: Thanks I was about to write about what Hamtaro meets up with a Pokemon as his new friends. (Then Maria came by to school in the classroom to the girls) Maria: Hey ladies. Bon juor mon-a-mee! It's Maria here! So what's all the comotion? Laura: Maria. Did you hear the news!? All the Pokemon came and moved here in our place. They're from the Pokemon World. Kana: Hamsters get along with so many creatures known as Pokemon. Maria: Really? Do you think my Hamster Bijou will meet the Pokemon? I'm sure she'll love them as she speaks to them while playing with them. Kylie: Of course your hamster will meet them, Maria. June: That's right. Our Hamsters are girls all three of them and as for Laura and Kana theirs are boy Hamsters. Kana: Say I wouldn't mind if we girls can meet up with the creatures known as Pokemon. Laura: They're in my house. They always speak in translation by saying their names and stuff. (Then we cut back to all the small Pokemon and all seven Ham-hams outside in a circle in the grass fields) Hamtaro: So... the plan is we'll meet tomorrow at our new clubhouse. Pashmina: So that we can play with the Pokemon even if they are little kids. Penelope: Ookyoo! Pikachu: Pika-chu! Togepi: Toge toge toge toge toge! Horsea: Horrrr-sea! Vulpix: Vul-pix! Psyduck: Psyduck. Bulbasaur: Saaaaaur! Squirtle: Squirrrrrtle! Charmander: Char! Poliwag: Poil! Geodude: Geodude! Goldeen: Goldeen! Boss: Don't forget to meet the other Ham-hams before you go to bed okay, Pokemon? Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu! Dexter: Ahh, Pashmina have a heart! At least you say that Pokemon are kids are not so true. They'll completely in great high levels! Howdy: Dexter! Why don'y you forget her about saying that Pokemon are kids and leave her alone. Let's get going now shall we? (Now to Pashmina) See you later georgous. Sweet dreams. (He walks off with Dexter dragging him as he waves Pashmina good-bye) Later, Boss. And It was very nice meeting with you Pokemon. Come back soon to our clubhouse. (All the small Pokemon waves good-bye to Howdy and Dexter by saying their names) Pashmina: We better get going too so see you Pokemon later! Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! (All the small Pokemon waves good bye to Pashmina and Penelope by their names) Hamtaro, Oxnard and Boss: See you later! Hamtaro: Looks like it's time for me and the Pokemon to head back to my place, Boss. Oxnard: See ya! (He, Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon walks off) Boss: See you tomorrow! (He went back inside the clubhouse and saw a sleeping Ham-ham named Snoozer on the table) Huh? Snoozer: (Snores and sighs) Welcome to our world, Pokemon. Boss: Oh boy. (He walks over to Snoozer on the table) Looks like we better keep an eye on the Pokemon too ey, Snoozer? (Then we cut to Hamtaro, Oxnard and all the small Pokemon heading back to Laura's house home of the harunas) Hamtaro: My house is right over there. Oxnard: Okay! Good bye! (He ran back to Kana's House home of the Iwatas by waving Hamtaro good bye) Hamtaro: See ya! C'mon Pokemon! (All the small Pokemon followed Hamtaro back inside Laura's house by heading toward the opened door and went toward Laura's bedroom) Phew. Now wasn't that amazing or what? You Pokemon should feel more welcome here to meet and my Ham-ham friends. Piplup: Piplup Piplup! Chimchar: Chimchar! Turtwig: Tur-twig! Pachirisu: Pachi-pa! Buneary: Bun-eary! Croakgunk: Croakgunk! Buizel: Bui Bui! Happiny: Happiny! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Pikachu: Pikaaaah! Pika pika! Laura: (Comes back home and into her bedroom and told Hamtaro and all the small Pokemon) Hey, Hamtaro guess what. I had a great time at my first day back to school today. We were telling there's a new Substitute Teacher who knows all about the history of Pokemon. I usually know whoever that man was. Hamtaro: Heke? Pikachu: Pika? Togepi: Toge? Laura: Hmmm! Narrator: And so all the Pokemon have made a new clubhouse by helping all the seven Hamsters who've they just met a minute ago. But will they prepare themselves by protecting all the Hamsters and themselves from Team Rocket? All answers on the next Pokemon and Hamtaro. To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts